


After Neibolt

by FangirlGoingOn40



Series: IT has a Happy Ending [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Canon Related, Character Death Fix, Derry (Stephen King), Derry (Stephen King) is Terrible, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Ending Fix, Eventual Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Maturin | The Turtle, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Poet Ben Hanscom, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, References to Depression, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sad Bill Denbrough, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier, The Derry Townhouse (IT), The Losers Club Stay in Derry (IT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlGoingOn40/pseuds/FangirlGoingOn40
Summary: In this Chapter 2 fix-it story, I didn't change the story line/scenes from the film, but I fill in the blank spaces (or where I decided there are blank spaces).We start outside the Neibolt house, after its collapse. The remaining members of the Losers Club go to the quarry and then back into town. Now, they have to face the consequences of their actions last night. They left the library as a crime scene and Eddie's body in the depths below. IT is dead, but their trauma, abusive spouses and legal issues are all alive and well. Luckily, that's not the only thing that’s alive and well. Read on to find out what I decided happened in Derry after the Neibolt house collapse, and get a preview into the future of the Loser's Club!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT has a Happy Ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705069
Comments: 33
Kudos: 47
Collections: COVID_19 REDDIE RAMBLINGS





	1. The Mourning After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Exoneration of Richie Tozier](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/588847) by Blissymbolics. 



> Please check series page for beginning notes!  
> Obviously I reference several scenes from the IT films. I also reference scenes/characters from the book and miniseries but only as Easter eggs or as applicable to this story.  
> I aimed for REddie redemption!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter describes and references scenes from IT Chapter 2, primarily those that occur after the losers escape the house on Neibolt. Of course, I've added my own interpretation/assumptions/spin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 will feel redundant to the film, but it's short and meant to be a jump off point for the rest of the story. Please bear with me!

_May 31, 2016:_

They make it out, barely... all but one.

As Bill and Beverly hold each other and cry, he shakily says, "There wa-was nothing more we could do."

Bev sniffles, leans into his chest and says, "I know, but it still hurts."

Their words are drowned out to the others. Ben and Mike continue to hold Richie back until he finally tires, voice worn-out from shouting countless pleas.

"Eddie! Guys, we have to go back! He hates the dark! Eddie!"

Exhausted and in shock, the losers wonder away from the demolished home of their shared trauma. They walk aimlessly, but on instinct, and soon find themselves at the quarry, staring at an early morning sky. Words aren't needed as nostalgia takes over. Bev is the first to go over the railing and, as she was before, the first to make a grand leap into the water. The others follow suit, jumping off the cliff, one by one. They try to wash away the sewer and the remnants of It, in a baptism of sorts. Most of them talk of Eddie, remembering him fondly. Richie, who had been unusually silent since leaving Neibolt behind, breaks into tears. As his tall frame crumples over in a sob, Bill and Beverly move quickly to hold him. Ben and Mike immediately join them, and, while the huddle feels comforting and familiar, something's missing. The unit is not quite whole. Stan... Eddie...

Bev senses the complete and utter sadness in Richie. The regret. Although he never admitted it to her, she knows how he felt about Eddie, how he may still feel, and she wonders if he ever told him. She remembers exchanging glances with Stan, which were always accompanied by the roll of his eyes and a soft chuckle from her. They would watch Eddie and Richie loudly fumble through playful bickering and wrestling, full of mom jokes and snappy retorts, but there was always something affectionate about it. Stan knew, too, of course. In fact, it was hard to miss, if you paid attention, especially to the soft, quiet moments in-between.

As Beverly empathizes with his pain, her mind flashes back to gallons of blood nearly drowning her and a voice calling out, “Beverly, I love you!” Her heart skips a beat as she recalls that she finally found him again, her secret admirer, her poet. His words once made her feel so special and beautiful. Last night, they gave her strength to escape Pennywise's trap, but she didn't have the chance to respond to Ben's confession. He now stands behind her in the group's embrace. He feels warm and safe, like he always did, but she looks at him differently now (1). How can she not? Unquestionably, Richie and Eddie were right. He’s hot, but there’s something else she can’t place. Beverly thinks that she will not let feelings go unsaid, when finally, Richie speaks. "Uh, thank you."

Trash Mouth: the impressionist, the comedian, the asshole, the clown. Over the length of his life, and especially during his professional career, he welded the persona into armor that, for a moment, shattered. He now works to repair it, even as he sits with his closest friends. "I don't have my glasses on so I don't know who you people are but thank you." They hold on, so he again deflects. "I legit can't find my glasses."

Each loser seeks the lost spectacles in the water. Bev spots them near her feet and looks up to tell Richie, but finds herself distracted by Ben. She realizes that today is not the first time he’s surprised her. It was only the most recent. Ben brought her back from the dead-lights; Ben stepped up to Pennywise, getting slashed in Neibolt; Ben opened the garage door at Bill’s, when It was making a beeline for her; Ben threw the first rock after Bowers basically called her a whore. He’s warm and safe, not like a teddy bear, as she once thought, but like a noble defender. The faint memory of a kiss in the dead-lights again crosses her mind, and she thinks to herself, ‘A kiss back is overdue.’

After the quarry, the losers walk back into town. Each of them, still trying to process what happened over these past few days: an unexpected phone call, an impromptu trip home, recovering, and recovering still, long forgotten memories... so much lost and yet so much gained. Bev looks at her hand, and points out her missing scar. Her friends each confirm that their sacred mark is also gone. With It dead, the blood pact is fulfilled, and the constant reminder is no longer needed, but what mystic power could have healed their scars? They take a moment to reflect, remembering the last time they all stood here, complete, the Losers’ Club of 1989.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Easter egg from the book: “ Ben and Beverly looked at each other with strained, dirty faces. Bev became aware that there was more than the smell of smoke in the clubhouse—a sweaty, garbagey stink was rising as well. That’s me, she thought dismally. In spite of the smell, she hugged Ben even tighter. His bulk seemed suddenly very welcome, very comforting, and she was glad there was a lot of him to hug. He might have been nothing but a frightened fatboy when school let out for the summer, but he was more than that now; like all of them, he had changed. If Belch discovered them down here, Ben just might give him a surprise.”


	2. I Need a Shower. And a Nap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making their way back into town from the quarry, most of the losers go back to the Derry Townhouse. Mike goes back to the library to assess the damage. It can't be too bad, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for some original content!

It's time to consciously select a destination. Mike opts for the library but insists on going alone.

"Really, it's fine. I mean, Bowers was out of his mind! I’ll just explain that he attacked me. It was self-defense.”

"You sh-sure, Mikey?" Bill's tone is doubtful, and the others look at him with concern.

Man, he has missed his friends. Mike assures them saying, "I have the number to the townhouse. I'll call if I need backup. Besides, look at you! You all look like shit."

* * *

Mike hurries back to the library to handle the aftermath of his struggle with Bowers. He thought it best he goes alone because showing up with an all-celebrity entourage, especially when they all look as they do, well... He thinks it will complicate an already complicated situation. The day had begun, and surely the Library Aide had already reported the body. Because of Bill's spontaneous trip to the festival and instant detour to Neibolt, the group had no time to address Bowers last night, but Mike feels that he's asked enough of his friends this week.

As he approaches the library, now a crime scene, a police officer intercepts him. "Well, if it isn't the mad man, Michael Hanlon, our number one, uh, person of interest."

* * *

The rest of the losers stop by Keene's to grab water and a quick bite. Richie waits outside. No one asks why. On the walk back to the townhouse, the group is quiet, taking in the scenery. Something is different about Derry, and they each silently allow themselves to accept that It's gone. It's really gone.

 **He's** really gone.

"I need a shower," Richie says sternly as he pushes past Bev, Ben and Bill in the entryway, "And a nap." He takes the stairs two steps at a time, and disappears into his room with a slam of the door. The front desk phone was ringing when they walked in, but stops as Bill starts to go after him.

"Bill Denbrough?" He is surprised to see, behind the desk, an elderly man with a friendly smile, holding the receiver to his ear. The losers forgot that they were not the only ones here, and they forgot for good reason. The man checked in Bill, Richie and Eddie two days ago, but had not made an appearance since. Perhaps he was used as a Pennywise pawn (like Henry Bowers, Beverly's father, Eddie’s mother, and many other people of Derry), and now he's free.

"Yes? Th-That's me."

"You have a call."

"Oh, um OK. Thanks." Bill takes the phone. "Hello? Mikey?"

* * *

After retching out what little contents remained in his stomach, brushing his teeth and taking a long shower, Richie puts on pajama pants and a t-shirt, then quietly relocates. Face red and eyes puffy, he peruses the room. Last time he stood here, he watched Beverly patch up Eddie's cheek as Ben cleaned the remaining blood from the walls and carpet. His stomach twisted as Eddie described what happened with Bowers and then said, "We thought for a second that he got you first, man. I was so scared. Turns out you just tried to bail. Real dick-move, asshole."

Richie couldn't have been gone for more than an hour. The synagogue is within walking distance for Christ’s sake, but already, he had let his friends down. He let Eddie down.

"I was too late, Stan. I took too long. Twice, " he says out loud, as if Stan can hear him.

His eyes stop on two matching suitcases. Richie goes through one and finds a light grey hoodie, just big enough to fit him. It smells like Eddie. He puts it on, curls up on the bed and cries himself to sleep.

* * *

Since he was finally able to check in, Ben is also showered and trying to rest. He's drifting off, daydreaming of a certain kiss, when there's a knock at his door. It's Bill, showered and changed but hair still wet. "I have to go help Mikey,” he says, “Does your phone work? Mine was destroyed last night, and I need to make some calls on my way to the police station."

"It's not in great condition, but good enough," Ben says as he turns to the bedside table, “Do we need to get Richie? I mean, he did swing the ax."

"No, let's get a lawyer first. Just, don't let him leave," Bill says with a smirk. Ben nods, handing him the phone and charger.

"What's going on?" Beverly asks, having poked her head out from next door. Her hair is in a towel and the guest robe swallows her petite frame.

"Mikey is being questioned as a person of interest, and he heard someone mention duty to retreat. We didn't just push Bowers down a well to make it go away this time so," he says with a shrug and click of his tongue, "Thinking we need a lawyer."

Ben laughs softly as Bev narrows her eyes and purses her lips. "What happened to your stutter, smart-ass?"

Bill smiles, and, with one brow raised, says, "I don’t know, but I think it's gone."

With that, he turns around, already making his first call. She watches fondly as he heads downstairs, calling out, “Call us if we need to come down there, Bill!”

He replies, “I will!” before they hear the front door open and shut.

The exchange reminds Beverly that she needs to call her own lawyer as well, but she needs a nap first. She looks up to see gentle Ben, still standing in his doorway, with his warm eyes on hers. She blushes and glances downward, because, when she looks in his eyes now, Bev feels like she did when she first read his poem, all those years ago. With a grin, she says, “So, turtles, huh?”

Sighing through a smile, he too looks down at his pajama pants, a gift from his assistant’s son. He shrugs and slowly returns to his room while saying, "What can I say? They’re comfortable."


	3. The Death of Eddie Kaspbrak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half of this chapter is a remix of the scene in IT Chapter 2 with heavy inspiration from the book. The other half is inspired by a Stephen King character only present via Easter eggs in the IT films. I love this chapter so I hope you enjoy it, too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING: Character death described graphically. Spoilers if you haven't seen Chapter 2!

"A dumb fucking clown!"

Eddie grasps onto Richie's hands and jacket as the rest of the losers take on Pennywise. They beat It up when they were kids, but now, they are literally mocking It to death. As Eddie watches and listens, he can't help but think that the two best players are benched. Richie and he could come up with better insults in their sleep, but it seems to be working nonetheless. Belief is a hell of a thing after all.

The thought reminds him of what he tried to believe moments earlier. He asks himself why did he take the risk? Why did he expose himself like that? After spending his anxiety-riddled life worrying about safety regulations, disease, viruses, accident statistics, bacteria, allergies and infection, he gets impaled by a fucking alien clown-spider crab-claw. There are no meds he can take to clear that up. Eddie’s mind wonders to when he was younger, riding bikes with his friends, and recalls a thought he once shared out loud: “How do you amputate a waist?”

‘How indeed, young Eds, how indeed,’ he thinks. Then, he tries to snort out a chuckle, but coughs up more blood instead.

"We'll get you out of here in no time, cutie. Just stay with me, OK?" Richie says softly as he shifts closer, shaking but trying so hard to stay strong and present.

Eddie feels ever lighter and lucid as the blood continues to flow out. He confesses to himself that, even now, he loves the attention from Richie. He always secretly did. Then, it hits him. It’s suddenly so obvious. The funny boy in glasses with whom Eddie shared drinks and ice cream, uncharacteristically risking contact with germs. The smart troublemaker he thought about so often, because he was determined to figure him out. That charming boy is now a man, who still insists that Eddie look at him instead of their horrifying surroundings. Why did he take the risk? Why did Eddie need to save this man? The realization engulfs him, but he’s lightheaded and knows this is it. He's bleeding out. There's no stopping it. ‘No, not yet,’ he internally pleas, ‘not yet.’

Weak and barely holding on, Eddie squeezes Richie’s large hands and stutters out, “R-Richie?"

"Yeah Eds? What's up?" he says, as he leans in a little further.

"Don't call me that."

As they look into each other’s eyes, for a moment, it feels like time stops. They scan each other’s faces, as if they are committing each other to memory, to never forget again. Eddie uses what strength he has left to reach out, cup Richie's cheek in his hand, and smile as he thumbs away one of the tears.

"You know, I...I-"

He coughs again, and out comes more blood. There's so much blood.

Richie tries to soothe him, saying, "Shh. Don't talk, buddy. You can tell me later. OK?" Eddie's hand falls down to Richie's leg and his smile fades.

They look to the others, now chanting “clown” at a withered Pennywise. Richie wants to end this, now. He wants to get Eddie out of here, **now**. Rapidly, he is on his feet, approaching the deflated clown, when he sees a claw flailing about. ‘That fucking claw!’ Richie thinks as he catches the limb jabbing towards him and violently rips the entire appendage off Its body. Eddie watches on in awe, and, as his vision fades to black, he says, oh so quietly, "I love you, Richie Tozier."

And then, he dies.

* * *

"Kill It! Kill It while It's small!"

He hears his younger self echoing from somewhere in the dark, hears Georgie begging to go home, and then he hears young Bill say, "But you're not Georgie."

Eddie feels absolutely nothing. There's no more pain. He thinks to respond to the voices but realizes that he is without voice or body for that matter. He hears himself again, somewhere in the darkness.

"I almost killed It. I made It small. It seemed so weak."

He hears Richie yelling his name over and over from further and further away, and he thinks to himself, "Am I dead?"

"Yes."

This is a new voice, one Eddie’s not heard before. It sounds old and gentle but also powerful somehow.

"It's gone, and it's because of you, Edward Kaspbrak."

His companion is Maturin, a demigod and the universe's greatest spectator. The turtle took a shine to each of the losers and had visited them several times, in one situation or another, be it swimming in the quarry, playing near the barrens, smoking out the clubhouse... He even visited their dreams.

(1)

"It underestimated you as a child. It taunted you and used you to taunt your friends, but, as an adult, you nearly killed It twice in one day. It felt It had to kill you. You, Edward, were Its biggest threat."

"Guess I should be flattered."

"You should be proud."

Eddie takes a moment with that word. Proud?

"But I died."

"It decayed to nothing but floating ash."

"My friends did that, not me. They did that."

"You did plenty. They would have died if you had gone backward instead of forward, each and every one of them."

He hears Richie again, distantly, "You're braver than you think."

Eddie considers the words of the turtle when another dead loser comes to mind.

"Hey, can I ask you a question? I have a feeling that you’ll know the answer."

"Yes, but I cannot promise the answer you may seek."

“We know that Mike never forgot, because he never left Derry, but Stan... Mike said he remembered on the phone. Why did he remember before the rest of us? "

"Stanley saw the future and was truly happy in the present. He was the only one with something valuable to lose if he failed to keep his oath."

"What, because he was married? Hell, I'm married. I have, or I guess I had, a wife."

"Stanley loved his wife, and she loved him. Their relationship was caring and mutually supportive. Do you believe your marriage was based on mutual love and support, Edward? Or was it based on mutual fear and codependency?"

Ouch. Low blow, Maturin.

"OK. OK. So, my marriage was a sham. I basically married a glorified beard. I reenacted my childhood trauma with a wife standing in for my mother. Got it. I know that now. Message received. But it doesn't mean I had nothing to lose? I was successful, I owned a house **and** a vacation property, I had... I..."

He slows his rapid thought process. Why bother? He isn't even convincing himself, and the turtle already knows the truth.

“Success and wealth, like a partner, can contribute to a happy life, but they cannot create it. Edward, happiness comes from self-acceptance and gratitude. Stanley achieved it, despite his fear and lost memories.”

Eddie tries to remember a time when he was honestly happy. When could he last be himself, faults and all? Then, he remembers his epiphany, and something, or rather someone, truly valuable.

"I love Richie Tozier."

"Well, that's something, isn't it?"

"I think so…"

Recollections of the boy, now the man, in glasses flood his mind again. Eddie pauses once more, allowing his thoughts, which are always moving so quickly (even in death apparently), the time and space to form another question. He settles on a simple but important one.

"Why am I here?"

"You helped vanquish my adversary. You sought aid, and you are here so that I may provide it. Are you ready? Time is running out. Your body will not last much longer."

The memory is fresh, recent. Helplessly, he sat there, bleeding, dying, looking up at Richie and internally pleading, ‘No, not yet.’

It surprises him just how much he's actually still able to feel without his body: excitement, fear, longing, nervousness. He can't think of any more questions. He can only think of his friends.

"Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

Eddie awakes, alone and laying limp in the same spot he had died. Looking around the cavern, he notices what looks like the last of something's ash floating up into the void above, the space from where the dead-lights emerged. Gone is the site on which they stood to attempt the Ritual of Chüd (2). There are boulders, rocks and debris everywhere, but, by some miracle, his body was not harmed during the destruction. In fact, injuries he is certain were there before are now healed as though they never happened. He notices that even the scar on his hand is gone, and yet, the wound on his cheek is still open and sore. Fucking Bowers. He looks down to further examine his body, still adjusting to having it again. There's blood everywhere and a massive hole in his shirt, but there's no hole in him. He runs his fingers over his chest and abdomen, remembering how it felt being impaled. Then, he sits up to touch his back. It's the same thing. His shirt and hoodie are torn to shit, but his skin is intact. Eddie tries to stand but is too weak and most likely dehydrated. He needs a doctor, stat.

He calls out, hoping the turtle can still hear him, "Please. Just a little more help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fan-Art/Artist Credit: https://ko-fi.com/alstanfordart  
> \+ Character from the book: In this story, the Stephen King character, Maturin, serves as a celestial guardian angel of sorts to the Losers’ Club. Also, note that each of the losers have the shining, like children in other Stephen King books. They each had a little something special, at its strongest when they were children but still present as adults.  
> 2\. In the book, basically the town of Derry is destroyed after the adults confront Pennywise, but we can clearly see in Chapter Two, that, from the street, only the house collapses to rubble. Because of this, I decided that the sewers, cistern and cavern structurally stayed sound.


	4. Get your Story Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unknown ally comes to Derry. She and Bill help Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING: minor talk of suicide.  
> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable. I am not a lawyer. In fact, I know little-to-nothing about the legal process, divorce, warrants, etc. I did my best though!

After speaking with Bill, Mike keeps quiet. Sure, he had already explained his past with Henry Bowers, why he was at the library (his home) so late at night, how he fended off being stabbed in the face... But the racist DPD are convinced they have their man. Without his friends there, how can he explain the ax in the back of Henry's head? In a duty to retreat state, it’s less than ideal that the assailant was obviously attacked from behind. How can he possibly begin to explain why he fled the scene and didn't return for several hours? These were, after all, the things they really wanted to know. Details that Mike can't or won't share. His celebrity friend helped him, and then they had to help their other celebrity friend. Why on Earth would they believe that without said friends here?

Mike sits at a table in a small room, alone, hands cupping a bottled water, eyes looking forward in a two-way mirror. He's so tired that he hardly recognizes his own face. He wishes his buddies were with him, and he now wonders if the sleep deprivation clouded his judgment this morning. In his head, he goes over the background story devised before parting ways and hopes his friends remember it, too. It appears they will need to use it. The police are no longer calling him a person of interest. He's a suspect.

* * *

_From that morning:_

_"OK, so Mike called us all and talked us into coming home for the Canal Days Festival?" Ben asked aloud, but they all looked skeptical._

_"Sure! Everyone puts their life on hold to travel home, with people they haven't seen or spoken to in decades, for a small-town money grab festival,” said Richie, “Let's hope they don't contact the fucking restaurant, Mike. That chick definitely thought you were on drugs."_

_Bill sighed, "You g-got any better ideas, Trash Mouth?"_

_Richie shrugged and said, "I hate to suggest it, but let’s use Stan."_

_After some deliberation, they decided on a story. Mike was suicidal. No one in town would question that. He managed to track down his old friends so he could say goodbye. He had no one else to say it to. No one would question that either. Despite the many years apart, they each were sentimentally inclined to show up for their friend. Although that last part is not the most believable, it explains why they would treat the trip home with such urgency and the witnessed erratic behavior at the Jade of the Orient. They decided to leave Stan out of this story for fear of the police or media contacting Patty Uris. She was planning a funeral and didn't need to deal with the consequences of Pennywise more than she was already (1)._

* * *

Bill's second call was to his publisher, and man, did he come through. He called in a few favors and found a highly-rated criminal defense attorney who happened to be in Portland. For whatever reason, she was willing to immediately make the 2-hour drive to Derry. His publisher coordinated their meeting at the station, and Bill waited in a diner nearby, also mentally recapping the story, searching for any possible gaps.

Mike finally hears a knock on the door. An officer escorts in Bill and a woman wearing a sharp pantsuit. She looked roughly their age, given a few years, with smooth grey hair and very green eyes. As Mike stands to hug Bill, she sweetly asks the officer, "May we please have the room?"

The officer smiles and leaves, closing the door behind him. The woman looks back and forth, between the facial expressions on Bill and Mike. They both seem uncomfortable, and perhaps, concerned. Derry police, like most of the town, have historically been racists, bigots and misogynists. Can she handle this?

"I grew up in a small town, and I’ve worked in a big city," she says with her tone very different now, "I know how to act in order to get my way, regardless of the situation. I promise. I can be ruthless when necessary."

The awkward tension dissipates, and the woman sticks out her hand for a shake.

"Hi Mike. I'm Carrie."

They all take a seat, and she pulls out a tablet for notes.

"Now, tell me what the hell happened."

They sit quietly after Mike told the agreed-upon story, explaining why his friends are in Derry, and described interactions with Bowers.

“OK," she says, tapping away on the touchscreen, "I'd like to speak with your friends, especially Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak."

Bill glances at Mike and knows what he's thinking: ‘Shit.’

"That shouldn't be a problem," Bill says, "but no one has seen Eddie since last night."

Technically, this is true.

"Well try to get a hold of him. If charged, his testimony could help," she says, reviewing her notes, "You still haven't answered one question."

Mike knows which one before she repeats it.

"Why did you and your friends leave the scene?"

"It was my fault," Bill says, without hesitation, "He's trying to protect me."

Carrie sits back in her chair and says, "Go on."

"I was basically having a mental breakdown. My little brother went missing when I was a kid, and, honestly, I haven't thought of him in years. Repressed memories, I guess. But being here, in this town, all I see is him not here."

Tears build up behind his eyes, and they grow even more blue.

"I was out riding my bike in my old neighborhood, and I saw the family living in my childhood home. A mom on the porch, a boy on a skateboard..."

One of the tears escapes his eye and slowly falls down his cheek.

"I lost it. I was supposed to go meet my friends, but I went to the festival and ran around like a lunatic. Luckily, Mikey called to check on me, and, when they heard what I was going through, they all dropped everything to come be with me. They stayed with me all night, until the sun came up."

Technically, this is also true.

“I’m curious. Why the festival?” she asks.

“I wasn’t thinking straight,” Bill says, “But, in a way, I was trying to save my brother. I was trying to help.”

He covers his face, unable to withhold the tears any longer.

"I see,” she says, adding to and then reviewing her notes again, “One more question. You said, ‘They **all** dropped everything, stayed with me until the sun came up.’ Where was Mr. Kaspbrak at that time?"

Mike speaks up, "We don't know. Last I saw him was at the library, after Bowers attacked me."

This was false, but he already messed up by mentioning Eddie at all. Mike feels a knot in his throat as he thinks about his dead friend, still in the depths below, when suddenly, Carrie slaps her hands on the table.

“Well!” she says, as Mike and Bill both startle out of thought, "I don't think we will have any issues, Mr. Hanlon. They haven't officially charged you with anything, and, based off our conversation, I just don't see that happening."

She looks to both of them now.

"I'm going to ask the detectives to come back in so you can answer the remaining questions, and Bill can give his statement. Do not mention the stabbing incident involving Mr. Kaspbrak, since he is M.I.A., and do not say anything you've not told me just now."

They each nod in agreement.

"If all goes as I expect, you will be free to go, **but** ," she emphasizes with one hand raised off the table, "You might want to call your friend Richie Tozier. Maine is a duty to retreat state, and he could be charged with manslaughter. Does he have a lawyer?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Easter egg from the book: Patty and Stan were inexplicably unable to conceive children, and she was the one to find his body. She blames herself for not realizing that something was off earlier in the evening.  
> Side note: Why did I not have Maturin resurrect Stanley in this work? Here are some quotes from the book:  
> "The turtle couldn't help us." - Stanley Uris  
> "I would call the turtle, but the turtle couldn't help us." - Patty Blum Uris  
> By the time I was writing Part 2, I regretted this decision!


	5. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Beverly check on a depressed Richie. Eddie makes a climb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING: character death referenced.  
> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable.

_Richie watches Eddie get impaled over and over again. He can never move fast enough to stop it, even in his dreams. The images abruptly disappear into black as he hears himself screaming Eddie’s name, echoing on repeat. Then, an unrecognizable voice cuts through the noise. “Well, that’s something, isn’t it?”_

There's a knock at the door.

"Richie? Sweetie? You in there?" Bev asks softly.

He can barely open his eyes, and his head aches from crying. Richie rolls over, turning his back to the door, and pulls the collar of Eddie's hoodie over the bottom half of his face. It still smells clean, like soap and medicine, like him.

"Where else would he be?" Ben fails at whispering. "He's not in his room, and his rental's out front."

She knows that the lock is busted from Bowers breaking in. Eddie pointed it out as they were leaving for the library, tokens on hand.

* * *

_Yesterday:_

_"How the fuck did I not notice this? Look! It's busted." He jiggled the knob, twisting it back and forth as he spoke. Then, he shoved the useless room key in his pocket._

_"Well, you were covered in leper vomit at the time," Beverly placed a hand on his shoulder, "No one can blame you for being less than observant."_

_"Uh-oh, Eds! I thought nothing got past you! You slipping, old man? It's that married life. I'm telling you. It's bad for your brains," Richie taunted, dragging out his last word as he ruffled Eddie’s hair._

_"Bullshit," Eddie said as he pulled his head away, "I'm nothing if not detail-oriented. And at least I have a brain, dick-wad. I was just distracted. That's all. Where're my omega-3s?"_

* * *

Beverly lays her forehead against the door and remembers watching Richie watching Eddie dig through his bag for a supplement. After Bowers, Richie scarcely let Eddie out of his sight, that is until they dragged him away, leaving Eds behind. She closes her eyes before they can tear up and takes a deep breath. They know he's most certainly in Eddie's room, but they have no idea in what condition. Beverly looks at Ben, he nods, and she slowly turns the knob.

"Hey there sleepy head," Beverly says gently as she sits on the bed and rubs his back, "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Richie sounds stuffy and more nasal than usual. She realizes he's been crying again and lays down to spoon him, holding him closely.

"Hey Rich, I know this isn't a good time, but we just talked to Bill,” Ben says gently, “We all have to talk more about this whole Bowers situation. Do you have a lawyer you want to call?"

Richie pulls away from Beverly's embrace and stands. She sits up to watch him roll his broad shoulders and stretch out his long, lean limbs. Joints and tendons pop and crack as he moves. He really did grow into his looks, that Trash Mouth, who never made her feel less than for being a girl. She was always just one of the guys to Richie (1), and Bev hates that she can’t help him right now.

"Richie, honey-"

"I heard him, Bev."

He finally turns to face them, eyes still puffy. He licks his lips and notices they're chapped. He needs water. Richie walks around the bed to the mini fridge, opens it and reaches for a water bottle.

"No, I don't have a lawyer I want to call. Mine handles NDAs and public intox, not fucking murder."

Ben immediately picks up the room phone to call his cell, still in Bill’s possession.

"Hey. He needs a lawyer. Tell Carrie. We’ll see you soon."

* * *

Beverly's conversation with her own lawyer was brief. She spent a better part of the past five years trying to muster the strength to leave Tom. She knew she didn't love him. Until a couple of years ago, she had convinced herself that she stayed for the sex, the mind-numbing, toe-curling sex. She wasn’t proud of it, but the violence often turned into orgasms on end. Therapy helped with that, but, because certain key memories were fully repressed, it didn’t absolve the mysterious obligatory feeling… like she owed it to him to stay and be his little wife (his little girl). So, Bev met with her lawyer regularly, who's office is in the same building as her therapist. Together, they took small, inconspicuous steps, preparing for the day that she finally walked out.

_Earlier that afternoon:_

_"Hello, this is Randall Green."_

_"I did it. I left him."_

_There was a pause on the other end of the line, then a loud bang as Randall excitedly slammed a fist on his desk._

_"Hot damn! I knew you had it in you. Slow and steady, but that’s OK. We’re finally here. I'll file the petition and get things going on our end to serve him. I'll send you updates as I have them.”_

_“Well, I, uh, lost my phone, but you can reach me at this number for now. I’ll let you know when I’m back in Chicago.”_

_“Alright… Did you do what we discussed? Are you somewhere safe?"_

_Happy tears streamed down her face, and she couldn't stop smiling._

_"Not exactly as we discussed, but I'm set with cash flow, and I'm safe. In fact, I don't think there's anywhere safer for me to be right now."_

_"Good. I’ll talk to you soon, Beverly."_

* * *

While Richie was dreaming, Eddie was moving slowly through the sewers of Derry. Similar destruction from the cavern extended into the cistern and sewers, so he moved cautiously. His phone is dead, but he managed to find the headlamp he wore on the trudge down here. To his surprise, it still works. His strength was returning, but gradually, so he needed frequent breaks. He's been lucky so far. In fact, he can't help but think that it's maybe more than luck, like someone is helping him on his way. He knows that's nonsense, and yet, he finds himself saying "thank you" out loud every time that luck appears. When he thought he might be stuck behind a cave-in, a perfect Eddie-size pathway was made clear ("thank you"). As he scaled the vertical tunnel to the secret door, he slipped at least a dozen times, but never fell ("thank you"). He's finally reached the well and is wrapping up what he hopes is his final break.

"OK. You can do it. Walk out of here alone. You just need some fresh air. You’re fine. Fresh air, oh, and water. Water would be nice. Deep breathe. Come on, Eds. You got this."

He begins his ascent.

* * *

Getting out of the top was more difficult than the climb. Miraculously, the rope held, but the mouth of the well is buried from the house’s collapse, and he's losing daylight. He has to sturdy himself within the walls of the well so that he has leverage to move Sheetrock, wood and various building materials. His muscles are sore and achy, but he manages to move a large panel, and there it is, another Eddie-sized pathway ("thank you").

Concentrating on his breathe, he shakily makes his way across the demolished Neibolt house and safely steps onto the street. As the sun sets, he turns to look at where the house once stood and thinks, 'That was almost my grave.'

Eddie feels an attack coming on. He paces back and forth on the street, breathing at a much quicker rate while talking to himself, "Holy shit. I did it. I'm out. Oh, man. I did it. I almost fucking died but-"

He stops short and holds his breath. Almost died? The memory is close but dark. He had a fucking hole through his chest, but it’s gone. It was there, right? He thinks he heard a voice perhaps? He shakes his head and says, "Ah fuck it. One more break."

Eddie leans over, with hands on bent knees, intentionally slowing his breath, and staring down at the street below his feet. With his peripheral vision, he spots something moving low on the ground. He stands upright sharply, holding his breath again, and reluctantly turns his head to get a better look. It's a turtle. He exhales with a laugh, panic attack forgotten, and watches the turtle until it disappears in the tall grass.

"Thank you."

He's not sure why he said it this time, but with one more deep breath, he's ready to move again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Easter egg from the book: "Richie liked Bev a lot. Well, he liked her, but not that way. He admired her looks (and knew he wasn’t alone—girls like Sally Mueller and Greta Bowie hated Beverly like fire, still too young to understand how they could have everything else so easily . . . and still have to compete in the matter of looks with a girl who lived in one of those slummy apartments on Lower Main Street), but mostly he liked her because she was tough and had a really good sense of humor. Also, she usually had cigarettes. He liked her, in short, because she was a good guy. Still, he had once or twice caught himself wondering what color underwear she was wearing under her small selection of rather faded skirts, and that was not the sort of thing you wondered about the other guys, was it? And, Richie had to admit, she was one hell of a pretty guy."


	6. A Little More Time and a Lot More Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mike's legal issue resolved, Richie's is just beginning. Eddie gets checked out.

Ben picked up takeout for dinner, and Beverly used a cheeseburger to lure Richie out of Eddie's room. They eat in the lounge and wait, but not for long. The front door opens, and they hear Mike practically moan, "Oh man. Please. I beg you. Tell me there's leftovers. I haven't eaten since dinner yesterday."

"Leftovers? Please. We got food for everyone!" Ben says cheerily, standing to embrace Mike, "But dude, you must go shower first."

Mike pulls away to take a burger and fries from Beverly, saying "Food now. Shower later." He moves to the couch and eats his first bite, eyes closed and humming.

"Everyone, this is Carrie," Bill says, as he returns to Ben his phone, "You all can introduce yourselves, right?" He joins Mike on the couch and grabs some of his fries, despite Mikey slapping his hand away.

Carrie called it. After he answered all questions, and Bill corroborated his part in the story, Mike was no longer a suspect. Now, they want to talk to the others, especially Richie Tozier.

"Hi! You must be Beverly Marsh. Nice to meet you."

"You too!" Bev shakes Carrie’s hand and gestures to the man standing next to her saying, "This is Ben."

“Hello, Ben Hanscom. Nice to meet you as well,” she says.

Ben replies, "Same. We're ready to do whatever's needed."

"I'm happy to hear that," Carrie says. Then, with both hands on her hips, she turns to look at the slouched man in the armchair with barely touched food set in front of him. "You must be Richie Tozier."

Richie raises his brow without looking up and, waves once with his hand. "Yo.”

“We have a lot to talk about," she says.

"So I've heard," he replies apathetically.

* * *

Ben finds Eddie’s first aid kit and loans Mike some clothes, as well as his room, so he can properly wash the day away and patch up his arm. On his way back to the lounge, Ben pays the night clerk to give them some privacy.

"Since when do people regularly work here?" he asks, to no one in particular, as he collapses into the armchair. Beverly insisted that Richie move to the couch, with her and Bill now seated on either side of him. Carrie stands behind the bar, tablet out and ready for more notes. After she shares what information was provided to the city, she asks Ben, Bev and Richie to confirm and clarify a few things.

"Beverly and Ben, please tell me, in your own words, what happened last night. Let's start with the incident involving Eddie Kaspbrak."

Bill and Bev feel Richie tense up between them on the couch.

"Well, like Mike and I said before, none of us have seen Eddie since last night at the library."

"I understand, but it was the first recent incident you all had with Mr. Bowers and could provide mitigating circumstances. I'd like to hear more about it from the witnesses."

Beverly and Ben each describe what happened and what Eddie had told them about the stabbing. Richie stares at the coffee table and tries not to cry.

"Thank you. I wish you hadn’t cleaned the scene, but it may not matter without the actual victim present. Can one of you contact Mr. Kaspbrak? I'd like to hear his version directly if possible."

Bill puts a hand on Richie’s shoulder and says, "Sure. We can try."

Mike walks back into the lounge, and takes the remaining chair. Richie is hiding his face in his hands, wanting to scream. He understands why they have to lie, but that doesn't make it any easier.

"Mr. Tozier… Mr. Tozier?"

Bev nudges Richie, and he looks up at Carrie.

"Will you tell me about what happened at the library?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddie’s at the library, exhausted, thirsty, hungry and still uncertain what happened in the past 24 hours. He did however remember that Ben, Bev, Richie and he all took his rental to meet Mike. Eddie insisted on driving so he could feel in control, if only for a moment. Luckily, he still had the keys in his pocket ("thank you"), and his rental had GPS. After a pit-stop for water and Kaspbrak-approved (i.e. gluten, soy, dairy and nut free) snacks, he finally arrives at a 24-hour urgent care center in Bangor. In the parking lot, he drinks and eats cautiously, with sips and small bites only, still not fully trusting that he's healed. He distinctly remembers having a hole punched through his center. Surely, that can cause digestive issues.

Feeling he's steadied himself enough to talk to strangers, Eddie heads inside.

"Hi. I was in an accident. I'm not sure what happened, but I need to get checked out, and I need an IV. I’m dehydrated."

The young woman at the front desk looks him over. He's filthy. There’s dried blood all over his chin, torso and tattered shirt. Plus, he’s still wearing the headlamp. She just hums and hands him paperwork to complete. The forms are standard, and he's filled them out often enough to make quick work of it. That is, until he gets to emergency contact.

‘I have to call Myra,’ he thinks, ‘But not now, she'll only worry.’

No, for now, he gives the title to a new contact, Richard Tozier.

His phone is still dead, and who memorizes phone numbers anymore? He knows Myra's, of course, but the losers just exchanged numbers yesterday, before splitting up to find their tokens. He asks the coordinator to look up the Derry Townhouse and lists it for the contact number. Eddie considers calling to let his friends know that he's OK, but his chest contracts at the thought of calling, only to find out they left. Besides, if they are here, how will he explain what happened? Eddie doesn’t even know what happened. He decides that too can wait and turns in his paperwork.

“Do you happen to have a charger back there?”

She takes his phone and asks he write his name on a post-it. Gesturing to the top of his head, she asks, “Do you want me to hold on to that, too?”

Eddie takes a seat, and exhales. As he nods off, he's thinking, ‘Please still be here.’

* * *

Back at the townhouse, Carrie grows frustrated with Richie.

"Well, I don't think we will get anything further accomplished tonight, and I promised my wife I’d be back in Portland around 10. Let's reconvene here tomorrow at noon."

Everyone stands as she puts her tablet in her bag. Richie quickly retreats back upstairs to Eddie's room. Carrie sighs and says, "Listen, I don't think anything will happen. This town doesn't strike me as one with interest in hosting a celebrity scandal. But there are no guarantees, and he can't act like that if we go to trial. What are you not telling me?"

The losers look at each other timidly, and this time, it's Beverly who speaks up.

"It's Eddie. He's very important to Richie, and he's just... worried."

"His worry could easily be misinterpreted as guilt, " Carrie states, matter-of-factly, then asks, "At the library, he just left? No explanation?"

"Eddie can be a hot head," Ben chimes in, "He's probably just blowing off steam."

Carrie picks up her bag and heads toward the door. Before leaving, she turns to them and says, "I suggest you find out where Mr. Kaspbrak has gone and soon. I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

The losers’ rooms were all booked to be neighboring, so Mike transfers the unused reservation he made for Stanley into his own name, while the others stand nearby at the base of the stairs.

"What are we going to do?" Bev whispers, "She seems hell-bent on speaking to Eddie."

"I don’t know. What can we do?" Bill replies.

"We just need to talk to Richie. He can do this, guys. He just needs a little more time, and a lot more support."

Ben’s emotional intelligence strikes again. He’s always been the smartest of the group. He continues, "I'll take him breakfast in the morning. I'll talk to him."

They agree and say goodnight, eager to get their first full night of sleep in three days.


	7. Confession Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a surprise visitor and Ben checks in on Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable.

_June 1, 2016:_

Bill wakes up the next morning, sore and feeling every bit his age. For the first time since arriving in Derry, he thinks about the last time he saw his wife.

_A few days ago:_

_Working together was not going well, and the relationship wasn’t doing great before that. Audra loves her husband, but his communication skills are lacking, to say the least, and Bill was one big fight away from throwing in the towel. He refused counseling, and she doesn’t understand what he needs. Still, Audra was confused and concerned when Bill told her he was leaving with little-to-no explanation._

_"You think you had a brother? How do you forget something like that? How have we never talked about your childhood before?"_

_Bill was already packing what he had in their trailer._

_"Audra, I know that it doesn't make sense. None of it. But right now, I have to do this. I have to go."_

_"OK," she paused, took a big breath and said, “I know better than to ask we talk about it first, but please text me when you get there."_

_Bill rolled his eyes and zipped up his bag, saying, "OK. I will."_

_"I'll try to keep the studio from suing for breach of contract. Do you know someone who can finish the script? That could help."_

_"I’ll make some calls at the airport. Just hold them off for a few hours, OK?"_

_He stood in front of his wife. She was still caked in fake blood, expected back on set and obviously trying not to cry. Bill took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. She smiled._

_“I love you, Bill.”_

_“I love you, too.”_

* * *

As promised, Bill texted her when he landed safely in Maine, sending the name of where he’d be staying, but he hasn’t contacted her since. He feels awful for not calling her sooner, but when was there time? He checks the clock and thinks, ‘What’s the time difference to London? I think she should be home by now.’

Before he can figure it out, there’s a knock at his door...

It’s Audra, and she looks pissed.

“Do you know how worried I’ve been? The way you left was bad enough, but I’ve heard nothing from you in days, Bill! I texted and called your cell but got no answer. I tried calling this place, but no answer. None! I googled this town and was convinced you were missing or dead. I wrapped last night, and I came straight here. I don’t know what came over me. I don’t even remember buying the ticket. I haven’t slept and…”

As she rambles on, Bill sees, for the first time really, just how much she loves him. His absence matters to her. His parents were not the same after Georgie went missing, and, in their mourning, they treated Bill with indifference. It scarred his childhood, and he subconsciously warped that experience into feeling that he can’t be loved. Perhaps he could have acknowledged this sooner, if it weren’t for the missing memories. He sees it now, so Bill can’t help it when his eyes begin to tear up.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” he says, falling into her and holding her tightly. Audra goes silent and eases into his embrace, laying her head on his shoulder. She’s crying now too, but she’s unsure why. “Come in. I’ll tell you everything I can.”

* * *

Ben walks back from the diner with breakfast for two. He tries not to think too much about what he will say. Richie is obviously going through something, and Ben suspects that, more than anything, he just needs someone to listen. As he takes the stairs, Mike opens his door and pokes his head out.

“Hey, you sniffing out food again?”

Mike smiles and says, “How’d you know?”

“Lucky guess. You sleep OK?”

“I haven’t slept like that in years. The bed is so comfortable. I was planning to stay in it for a while, but Bill’s wife showed up not long ago and was yelling. Now that I’m awake, I’m definitely feeling hungry.”

Ben smiles, handing him a breakfast sandwich and a cup of fruit.

“For coffee, you will have to fend for yourself. I’m keeping this,” he says, taking a sip, then asks “His wife? Really?”

Mike laughs and says, “I mean, I hope that’s who it was, but I didn’t go introduce myself. Are you sure about your breakfast, Ben? I can get my own.”

“I’m sure. Take it. Get back in bed. You earned a lazy morning.”

“Thanks, man. Hey,” he whispers as he shuts the door, “Good luck with Richie.”

* * *

Ben knocks on the door to Eddie’s room.

“Hey Rich?”

Richie opens the door wearing a pajama set which is both too small and too short to be his. Ben smiles and holds out a coffee. After looking at the offering for a moment, Richie huffs and rolls his eyes, but takes the cup nonetheless. He then stands aside so that his guest may come in.

“What is it with you guys and food, man? Bev with the cheeseburger, now you with this. There are far more interesting things to use as bait,” Richie says, while eating his breakfast sandwich. He’s sitting at the foot of the bed facing Ben, who sits in the desk chair, drinking his coffee.

“Hey, the food seems to be working just fine. If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Richie fires off in rapid succession, and then slows to say, “Listen man, I have to ask…”

Ben sets his coffee down, furrows his brow, and says, “OK? What is it?”

“The yearbook thing. What the hell was that about?”

Covering his face with both hands, Ben says with a groan, “Ugh. That was so embarrassing! I tried to find a different token. I really did.”

“But why did you even have it? I mean what the fuck, Ben?”

“I know, I know. Listen, I can’t explain it. I held onto it originally because she was my first love… unreciprocated, but still. After my mom and I moved, and every time I got a new wallet, I almost threw it away, but I could never bring myself to do it. I couldn’t remember, but I couldn’t let it go either. It’s just weird.”

Richie has moved onto the fruit and wears a giant smirk as he chews, rocking side to side.

Ben gestures to Richie’s outfit and says, “Hey, I don’t think I’m the only one who’s been carrying a torch for 27 years.”

The smirk goes away, and Richie looks down at his hands, fidgeting with the fork and cup. Ben immediately feels terrible.

“Hey Rich, I’m sorry. I-“

“Does everyone know?”

Ben hesitates, then says, “I don’t know? We haven’t-”

“Here, I was thinking I hid it well.”

He looks at Ben, who smiles encouragingly. Richie gets up to throw his trash away, and sits back on the bed, leaning against the headboard and looking up at the ceiling. After a deep breath, he discloses, “I’ve noticed other dudes for about as long as I’ve noticed chicks, maybe longer. I just… I tried to lock that part away. Bury it.”

He raises his head to look at Ben and says, “You remember what it was like, right? Bowers’ and Hockstetter’s bullshit? Not to mention the rest of this cursed fucking town…”

Dropping his head back against the headboard, Richie continues, “Of course, I acted on it eventually. Only let it happen a couple times at first, but over like the past 10 years? Women, men, alternating between them… It didn’t matter, but they were almost always short, loud and brunette.”

Ben quietly remembers Richie mentioning that his lawyer handles NDAs as Richie closes his eyes and goes on, “There was always something missing or not quite right. Always something wrong. Then, I’m at this Chinese restaurant a few days ago, and I realize why.”

* * *

_A few days ago:_

_As Richie sat in the Jade of the Orient, he remembered the first time he saw little Eddie Kaspbrak, the first boy he ever thought of as cute (1). As a kid, he thought that was funny, so he’d tell Eddie he was a cutie every chance he got. Then, every chance he got, he’d try to make Eddie laugh, or angry, since one was just as fun as the other. Next, he’d try to touch Eddie every chance he got. By then, it wasn’t so much funny as it was, well, something else._

_While they arm wrestled, Eddie quoted a South Park episode, shouting, “Let’s take our shirts off and kiss!” Next thing he knew, Richie was also remembering that, one night sleeping over at Stan's, Eddie snuck outside to sit with him while he smoked a cigarette. Feeling brave, Richie tried to kiss him, but Eddie pushed him away, saying, “That cigarette tastes like shit, Richie. Go brush your teeth, ash mouth” (2)._

_Eddie didn’t go inside. He didn’t call Richie a fairy. He just fiddled with the fingers on Richie’s nonsmoking hand and kept talking about wanting to see the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie. Richie quit smoking after that, at least for a while, thinking he might try again one day. He was Eddie’s best friend, but Eddie was so much more than that to Richie._

* * *

A couple of tears creep out of Richie’s closed eyes and run down his cheek. He takes a shaky breath and says, “It’s because I met the love of my life before I was ten years old, and, even though I forgot about him, I’ve been searching for him ever since."

Ben is up and moving to the bed before he can finish his sentence. He puts an arm around Richie and holds him to his chest until he stops crying.

(3)

“Thanks,” Richie says.

“Anytime.”

Richie sits up and, wiping his eyes, says, “So enough about me. When are you going to make a move on Bev?”

Ben shakes his head and replies, “That’s different, Richie. She never thought of me like that. She liked Bill. I can’t just-“

“She’s alive, and she’s fucking here, man! What are you waiting for?!”

Ben looks at him, somewhat shocked.

“Rich, she’s marry-.”

“Married isn’t dead!”

Ben frowns slightly, and Richie looks down to his fidgety hands again. Shaking his head, he says, “I never told him. Never. And even if he didn’t feel the same way, I’ll regret that for the rest of my life.”

He looks back to Ben.

“Eddie was married too, and if I had the chance now, I’d tell him in a second. Don’t be an idiot. Life’s too damn short.”

Ben reaches over and squeezes Richie’s hand.

“I mean it, Ben. Talk to her. If you want to feel confident, borrow some of Eddie’s clothes and show a little skin.”

Ben laughs and says, “Yeah, OK. I’ll talk to her, but I’m keeping my clothes on.”

The elderly man calls out from downstairs, “Richard Tozier?”

Ben and Richie look at each other, confused.

“What is with this place?” Ben asks.

“Richard Tozier?”

“I have no idea,” Richie says, then yells out, in his veteran reporter voice, “I’m coming, junior!”

They both get up, exit the room, and Richie heads downstairs. Ben’s stomach growls as he remembers that he has yet to eat breakfast. He wonders if Beverly has eaten yet, and then he heads toward her room to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Easter egg from the book: "Richie jumped to his feet a second time and pinched Eddie’s cheek. “Cute, cute, cute!” Richie exclaimed.  
> \+ "That’s cause they [Eddie's aunts] know how cute you are, Eds - just like me. I saw what a cutie you were the first time I met you."  
> 2\. Easter egg from the book: "Winston tastes good, like a cigarette should." He turned his head slightly and winked at Eddie. "Ain't that, right Eds?"  
> 3\. Fan-Art/Artist Credit: https://twitter.com/dognong


	8. REddie for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion you've been waiting for... with a couple of 80s movie references for fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable.

“Rich-”

“I’m here! I’m here.”

The old man smiles, holding out the receiver, and says, “You have a phone call.”

Richie scrunches his face in confusion. He hasn’t told anyone his whereabouts. Who the fuck would call him here?

“Hello?”

“Hi! Am I speaking to Richard Tozier?”

“Um, yeah?”

“Great! I work at Luke’s Care Now Walk-In Center in Bangor. Edward Kaspbrak was here last night and forgot his phone. We tried his number, but it went straight to voicemail, so we think we have his cell number, and, obviously, he’s not answering that,” she laughs and continues, “Anyway, he listed your name and this number for his emergency contact. Do you happen to know what he would like us to do with his phone?”

Richie is frozen in place and didn’t quite hear anything said after Eddie’s name.

“Hello? Sir?”

“I’m sorry. Can you repeat that?”

* * *

Ben and Beverly are walking toward the stairs, to go out for breakfast, when they see Richie run into his room. 

“Hey, Richie!” she shouts, “What’s going on?”

They peek in the door, which he’s left wide open, and see him scrambling to put on his own clothes while brushing his teeth.

“Ben, I need to borrow your phone. Mine’s fucked,” Richie says, foaming at the mouth.

“What’s going on?” Bev asks again.

“I don’t know, but I should be back in like an hour or two. I’ll call if that changes.”

He spits in the sink, hurriedly pulls on his shoes and grabs his keys.

Ben hands him the phone as he says, “Rich, Carrie will be here around noon. That’s cutting it pretty close.”

Bev uses her sleeve to wipe toothpaste residue from his mouth as Richie says, “I should be back by then, but if I’m not just cover for me, OK? This is important.”

Ben nods, and Richie heads back down stairs.

“Richie?”

He stops, looks up and says, “Yeah Red?”

Beverly takes a breath and replies, “Just promise me you’ll come back.”

“I promise.”

* * *

_Sometime later in Bangor:_

“Hi, I got a call that Eddie, uh, Edward Kaspbrak left his phone here last night? I’m Richard Tozier.”

“Of course! Here you go.”

She hands him a phone with a yellow post-it stuck on the screen. In clean penmanship, it reads ‘Edward Kaspbrak’. Richie’s hands start to shake as he thinks, ‘This can’t be real. This can’t be happening. Is Pennywise alive and playing tricks?’

Then, the girl behind the counter speaks up again, “Oh! He also forgot this.”

She places a headlamp on the counter, a headlamp just like the one Eddie wore in the sewers two nights ago.

Richie freezes again. Too many questions run through his head. What did he look like? How did he leave with a hole drilled through his center? Is he a fucking zombie? He looks up and sees the girl staring at him with concern. He decides to ask her only one question.

“When did he leave?”

“Oh, it was late. I believe it was around 1 AM or midnight, but I’m not sure. Let me check for you.”

He can't wait for her to check. He's feeling anxious, and that normally means that he's about to spew chunks. As he turns to walk out, he says, “That’s OK. Thank you!”

Richie makes it to the car, able to keep from vomiting. He takes a moment to think, breathe and calm down. Talking to himself, he says, “Maybe he got a room here in Bangor or drove back to New York. Does Mike have his home number? Does he even have a home phone? Shit.”

He heads back to the townhouse. He’s got to talk to the others about this in person.

* * *

Richie is parked in front of the townhouse, and, for the third time today, he’s frozen. In front of him, on the side of the road, is Eddie’s rental. He checks Ben’s phone. No missed calls. Richie starts to question his sanity, but then, he decides to chase hope instead, thinking, ‘I’m going to choose to believe. This is real. This is actually happening. He’s alive, and he’s here.’

With that, he jumps out of the car, runs into the townhouse and jogs up the stairs to Eddie’s room. He pauses outside the door to catch his breath, feeling a moment of doubt and bracing himself for disappointment. Then, he flings the door open.

Eddie’s standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror, half naked and taping gauze to his cheek.

“Hey asshole! Ever hear of knocking?”

(1)

_Earlier, in Bangor, around 1 AM or midnight:_

“Alright, Mr. Kaspbrak. I think you are good to go now, yes?” says the doctor, staring at his clipboard and waiting for a reply.

“Yeah. I guess so.”

“Unless you care to elaborate on your accident, there isn’t much more I can do. You certainly need rest, but I am fairly convinced that you are healthy, physically.”

“Thanks for specifying, doc.”

Eddie’s cheek was cleaned up and stitched. At his insistence, the doctor provided a full body exam, general health check and a saline IV for dehydration. He wanted x-rays or an MRI, but the results would take days, since it’s not an emergency, an assumption which Eddie finds subjective. Overall, he feels much better, just extremely tired. He pays at the desk and returns to the rental.

In the car, he starts to put the Derry Townhouse into the GPS. As he pokes at the touchscreen, his eyes grow heavy, very heavy. Eddie cuts the engine, reclines the seat, and falls asleep within minutes.

The sun wakes him up that morning, and, since he can put his health concerns aside for now, Eddie moves on to other matters. For example, he feels absolutely disgusting. Its officially been two days since he showered or brushed his teeth. His fingernails are dirty, and he’s still wearing the clothes which were soaked in grey-water. Eddie gags as he pulls his seat upright and reaches for the keys. After grabbing a Kaspbrak-approved breakfast, which he eats not so cautiously, he makes his way to the townhouse.

* * *

When Eddie arrives, Bill is talking to Audra in his room, Ben and Beverly are at breakfast, Mike went back to bed, and Richie is on his way to the Care Now center. If his arrival had been timed any differently, he surely would have been spotted, but presumed-dead Eddie Kaspbrak walks in unnoticed by anyone but the clerk.

“Oh, um, good morning, sir.”

“Good morning. Can I get some clean towels, a shower curtain and a trash bag?”

On his way upstairs, Eddie is disappointed to hear the townhouse is quiet. He didn't expect them to still be there, but, after seeing a couple of cars out front, he had allowed himself to hope.

Walking into his room, he notices that his suitcases have been ransacked, and it looks like the bed has been slept in. He furrows his brow, and starts to tidy up, when he remembers… grey-water. He gags again, removing his clothes, then throwing them, briefs and all, into the garbage bag. He ties it off and heads straight for the bathroom. After replacing the curtain that was stabbed to Bowers, Eddie takes a long shower. He doesn’t even mind the poor water pressure. At least the room is clean, and the busted-out window is decently covered. It feels so good to brush his teeth and comb his hair. He clips and files his nails, then he looks in the mirror. Eddie hates stubble, but the doctor told him not to shave over his sutures. With a huff, he picks up a new bandage and, as he tapes it on his face, the guestroom door flies open.

He shouts, “Hey asshole! Ever hear of knocking?”

Through the reflection in the mirror, Eddie sees Richie standing in the doorway. He finishes the tape and starts to turn around, but Richie is on him before he can fully rotate, hugging him snugly and planting little kisses everywhere.

“Oh my god you’re really here,” * _kiss on the head_ * “You were dead,” * _kiss on the temple_ * “You still have a midsection,” * _kiss on the forehead_ * “And abs? Holy shit!”

“Richie, stop,” he says, pulling back and feeling very self-conscious to be wearing only his briefs.

Richie steps back with a pout as Eddie pulls on a robe and says, “I need to tell you something. I tried to when I was… but you stopped me. I need to say it, Richie. I need to say it to you.”

“I love you, Eds.”

Eddie looks up at Richie, and he’s speechless for a minute. He again scans Richie’s face, remembering the funny boy in glasses, his first love. This man’s eyes are puffy, cheeks are tear-stained, lips are pursed, holding in a sob, and he’s absolutely beautiful. Eddie’s heart swells with happiness as he smiles, reaching up to cup Richie’s cheek and thumb away a tear.

“I love you, too, Richie.”

* * *

_A little bit later:_

“Shit. So, the only reason you’re all still here is because of Henry fucking Bowers?”

Richie and Eddie are sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing each other. They’ve had to catch up quickly. Carrie will be here soon, and the rest of the losers still think Eddie is dead.

“I held your body in my arms, Eds. I-“

“I know, I know. I’m not mad. I’m lucky!” he says, taking Richie’s hand, “Like I said, I think I **was** dead. I remember your face, then waking up alone. I don’t know what happened in between.”

Richie turns Eddie’s hand in his and looks at the palm. He then shows his palm to Eddie and says, “The scars are gone on everyone. What if whatever did that, also did this?”

As he questions it, he presses his palm to Eddie’s sternum, and they pause, both looking to Eddie’s chest with Richie’s hand on top. Then, Richie’s eyes light up.

“Eds, you were only mostly-dead! There’s a big difference between mostly dead and all dead. Who knew that Miracle Max (2) relocated to Derry? Did you stick around for me, cutie? For true love?”

A memory of a voice flashes in Eddie’s mind, a voice saying, “Well, that’s something, isn’t it?”

“Eds?”

It’s gone as quickly as it came.

Eddie shakes his head and says, “What are you talking about? This is not the Princess Bride. If we are doing any movie reference right now, it’s Sixteen Candles. Look at us! We just need the fucking birthday cake (2).”

Richie bites his bottom lip and waggles his eyebrows, saying, “Hey, Jake Ryan, you know what else they do in that scene?”

Eddie does know what else they do in that scene, and, although he also knows that Richie’s kidding, he scoots himself closer and starts to lean forward. After having the epiphany that he’s gay and in love, only for it to be followed by a **very** near-death experience, Eddie doesn’t care to waste any more time.

Richie, eyes wide, sits up very straight and stammers, “Uh Ed-Eddie, we don’t, we don’t have to. I was-”

“I know,” he interrupts, “But I want to. We’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?”

Richie relaxes and looks to Eddie’s lips. After some brief hesitation, he takes Eddie’s unmaimed cheek in his hand and leans forward, greeting his mouth with his and gently drawing in Eddie’s bottom lip. The warmth of it causes Eddie to take a deep breath through his nose. He places a hand on Richie’s knee, to support his weight as he leans in further, and opens his mouth slightly. It’s a perfect start, until…

* _knock knock_ * “Hey Rich? We’re all waiting downstairs. Carrie will be here soon. You OK?”

“God dammit, Bill!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fan-Art/Artist Credit: https://twitter.com/THED0GARTS  
> 2\. If you don't get the references, here are clips from the movies [Princess Bride ](https://youtu.be/d4ftmOI5NnI) and [Sixteen Candles](https://youtu.be/W0IJ1jZ-Olo) (skip ahead to 2:10 time mark).


	9. Richie Gets Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The living members of the losers club are together again, but they can't leave Derry just yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminders: I am not a lawyer. In fact, I know little-to-nothing about the legal process, divorce, warrants, etc. I did my best though!

“Don’t freak out.”

Richie’s cracked the door open just wide enough to stick his face through. Bill tilts his head and raises his brow. Richie is obviously trying not to smile, and this makes him nervous for some reason.

“Richie, what’d you-“

“Quit fucking around and just tell him!”

The familiar voice from behind the door makes Bill go white.

“Yeah so, Eddie’s alive.”

* * *

Richie goes downstairs to the lounge, a smile glued to his face.

“Hey, I’m calling an emergency meeting of the Losers’ Club before the law gets here. Everyone upstairs.”

Ben, Mike and Beverly stare at Richie, confused. Something is obviously different. The somber man who has haunted Eddie’s room for the past 24 hours looks, well, happy.

“You have something you want to tell us, Rich?”

“Gee Ben, you think? That’s why I want to meet, Einstein. Eddie’s room. Let’s go.”

Richie turns around and takes the stairs two steps at a time. His energy is definitely different, so Ben, Mike and Bev follow excitedly. They are on the staircase when they hear Bill’s laugh and a voice, one that can only belong to a certain feral loser.

“Headlamp still on! They all thought I was fucking insane.”

The three of them halt, with Mike nearly falling down a step. Then, Bev leads the way as they jog up the remaining stairs. In the room, they see Eddie Kaspbrak acting out his trip to the Care Now center for Bill. Richie spots them at the door.

“I hate to interrupt, my love, but we have to do this quickly.”

Eddie looks to them as Richie speaks. Not trusting it at first, Beverly blocks the doorway and cautiously examines his eyes, seeking the dark presence of It that she once recognized in her father (1). Finding nothing but large golden-brown pools, she thinks to herself, ‘It’s really him.’

She squeals aloud, “Oh my god, Eds!”

The three of them rush forward to embrace him. Bill jumps up to join in, but Richie just looks on, smiling for so long now, his cheeks hurt.

Most of the losers move to sit in a cluster on the bed, smiling with tears in their eyes, as Eddie gives his recap.

“So yeah, I’m alive and-“

Richie cuts him off. Dramatically gesturing, as if on QVC, first to his palm, and then to Eddie, he rationalizes, “I think maybe that whatever did this, also did-”

“This isn’t about fucking theories, dip-shit. We’re talking about what actually happened,” Eddie says, emphasizing his words with a stern, stiff hand.

“This actually fucking happened!” Richie exclaims, motioning back and forth between his hand and Eddie’s chest.

Before they can really get going, Bill interjects, “Guys! Carrie will be here any minute. We have to fill Eddie in on what we’ve told her. It’s not exactly the truth, Eds.”

As Bill speaks, Richie moves to stand behind Eddie, draping his arms over his shoulders. Smiling, Eddie grabs onto Richie's thick forearms with both hands, rubbing the skin with his thumbs, as he says, “Well, I wouldn’t fucking think so, big Bill. Let’s hear it.”

Bill and Mike explain the 'official' story line, while Bev gives Richie a knowing look, and Ben gives a far less subtle thumbs up.

* * *

Not much later, Carrie finally gets to speak to her missing key witness.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Eddie Kaspbrak. I’m happy you could join us.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he says as he shakes Carrie’s hand. It’s odd, she doesn’t look familiar, yet Eddie can’t help but feel like he’s met her before.

The rest of the losers are already seated in the lounge. Eddie nestles in next to Richie on the couch as Carrie sets up behind the bar again.

“You seem to be in a much better mood, Mr. Tozier.”

Richie smiles and puts his arm around Eddie, saying, “I’m the happiest man on trial.”

“You’re not on trial yet, but let’s dig in. Mr. Kaspbrak, please tell me your version of what happened with Henry Bowers.”

* * *

After discussing a game plan with Carrie, the group goes to the station where Richie, Eddie, Ben and Beverly each give their statements. Afterwards, Carrie and Richie meet with the detectives and the city attorney.

“Gentlemen, I hope you each acknowledge my client’s willingness to cooperate.” As they each nod, she continues, “Yes, Richard Tozier swung the ax, but it was on a known homicidal psychopath in the midst of an attack. Edward Kaspbrak and Michael Hanlon were the victims here, not Henry Bowers. Mr. Tozier’s actions saved Mr. Hanlon’s life and possibly prevented even more people from being harmed. During and after his escape from Juniper Hill, Mr. Bowers committed murder and aggravated assault. This all by the time Richard Tozier found him, a man he knew to be violent and dangerous, attempting to kill again. The mitigating circumstances supporting right to defense are substantial, and evidence to the contrary is insufficient at best.”

The detectives and city attorney keep sharing glances, insecure ones. Carrie has them right where she wants them.

“You should also be aware, if you’re not already, that Richard Tozier and three of the five credible witnesses are widely considered to be famous. If charged, his trial will bring national attention to Derry, which has a questionable history, if you ask me. Gentlemen, please remind me. What is the murder rate here again? The rate of missing persons? I believe it’s six times the national average, correct? Odd for a town so small, a town unlikely to have resources for such a trial.”

Charges are dropped against Richard Tozier, and he is free to go.

* * *

“Well I hope none of us ever need a criminal defense lawyer again, but, just in case, we should get your card,” Bill says.

Carrie reaches in her bag to dig out her business cards, when Richie asks, “How the fuck were you available to come to Derry?”

“Oh, well I’m actually on vacation with my wife, visiting the in-laws. We’ve been there for a week and had a week more to go, when I got the call. I was so bored. How could I resist a celebrity scandal? Lucky for me, it didn’t take long. Here they are!”

Carrie starts handing them each a business card. Mike looks it over and says, “Florida?”

“Yes, sir. You know what? Here are a couple more. We will be looking to hire a paralegal in the near future, someone great with research, in case you know anybody at the library.”

Mike has someone in mind.

Eddie takes a card as well and stares at the name.

“Maturin,” Eddie says to himself. Why does he know that name? Before he can think on it longer, Carrie Maturin shakes each of their hands one more time and makes her way back to Portland.

“I still don’t get it. How was it that simple? I fucking killed a guy! But that’s it? Free to go?”

“Hey Richie.”

“Yeah Eds?”

“Just say thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Easter egg from the book: "She looked back and here he came again, Al Marsh, janitor and custodian, a gray man dressed in khaki pants and a khaki shirt with two flap pockets, a keyring attached to his belt by a chain, his hair flying. But he wasn’t in his eyes—the essential he who had washed her back and punched her in the gut and had done both because he worried about her, worried a lot, the he who had once tried to braid her hair when she was seven, made a botch of it, and then got giggling with her about the way it stuck out everyway, the he who knew how to make cinnamon eggnogs on Sunday that tasted better than anything you could buy for a quarter at the Derry Ice Cream Bar, the father-he, maleman of her life, delivering a mixed post from that other sexual state. None of that was in his eyes now. She saw blank murder there. She saw It there."


	10. Last Night in Derry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers stay one more night. We catch up with Ben & Bev. Eddie rethinks his marriage to Myra and embraces his evolving relationship with Richie.

Audra is still napping when Bill gets back to his room. During the raucous over Eddie and the losers meeting with Carrie, she was here, drifting in and out of sleep. Bill gently touches her shoulder to wake her, and she blinks open her eyes.

“Hey,” Audra says drowsily, “Is your friend OK? What happened?”

“They let him go. Insufficient evidence or something like that.”

She smiles, stretching her arms over her head.

“We all decided to stay one more night,” Bill continues, “We’re going out to dinner to celebrate. Do you want to join us?”

“I’d love to."

* * *

The small town of Derry has limited restaurant options, so the losers opt to be brave, and maybe sentimental in a way, by returning to the Jade of the Orient. After all, this is the place they reunited, seeing and remembering each other for the first time in 27 years. Pennywise can’t hurt them anymore, and the food is pretty good. They even get their same table and their same waitress.

“I don’t care how the service is tonight. We are leaving her a huge tip,” Beverly says, as she sits between Ben and Richie.

While they shared more memories and stories of their life after Derry, Richie noticed that Ben and Bev exchanged several glances, smiles and little elbow nudges. As they leave the restaurant, he catches Ben’s eye and returns his previously given thumbs up. Ben smiles softly as he opens the door for Beverly.

* * *

_That morning at breakfast:_

_“What?! Lemon juice and whiskey (1)?! That is **not** a party trick! I don’t know if I could hang with College Ben… College Ben sounds a little crazy.”_

_“Well, maybe not now, but I bet College Bevvy would have been impressed.”_

_“Probably, she had horrible taste in men.”_

_Ben feigned shock. As he opened his mouth wide and placed a hand to his heart, he said, “You wound me, Marsh.”_

_She laughed out loud, and the waitress scowled at them when leaving the check._

_“I think that’s our cue,” Ben said, and placed cash on the table._

_“Wait, are we not going to talk about it?” Bev asked._

_Already avoiding this conversation, he tried to avoid it a little longer._

_“Talk about what?” he asked._

_“Ben, the other night and at the quarry…”_

_“Oh,” he said, already knowing, “Listen, it was an intense situation. I assumed we were all just thankful to be alive. It’s fine, really. We don’t need to talk about it. It’s fine…”_

_It took a moment, but Bev caught on. “No, not the kiss,” she said, “I heard you, in the cavern. Did you mean it?”_

_Ben’s heart stopped for a moment, as she confirmed that she heard more than his reciting of the poem._

_“Bev, I know you’re married, and I don’t expect anything. I thought I was going to die, and I just wanted to say it. I wanted you to know. And it’s OK if-“_

_“I already ate breakfast.”_

_“W-What?” Ben asked, confused._

_“This morning, when you asked me to join you, I already ate. This was my second breakfast today,” she said, picking up her napkin to fiddle with it, and continued, “I’m divorcing Tom. I don’t love him and haven’t in a very long time. It’s going to be a process, leaving him. I have a lot of work I need to do.”_

_Ben didn’t know what to say, but he managed to nervously choke out, “That’s understandable.”_

_“Listen, I don’t know much about real love, outside of the Losers’ Club, but of course, I love you too. I know that much.”_

_Ben smiled and thought to himself, ‘As a friend.’_

_Then, Bev looked at him with a smile and said something Ben will never forget._

_“I don’t fully understand how I feel about **you** , though, Ben. I know that it’s special, and I like how it feels, being near you. I know that I want to know more and be near you more often.”_

_“I want that, too.” Ben said quietly as Beverly continued._

_“But I need some time to get my life straight. Tom will drag out the divorce as long as he can.”_

_“Hey,” Ben reached across the table to take her hand and said, “I can wait.”_

* * *

Back at the townhouse, the losers are all ready to get more rest. Bill and Audra head straight to bed. Ben, Beverly and Mike chat for a bit in the lounge. Richie walks Eddie back to his room, where Eddie hesitates at the door, looking down at the knob.

“Hey,” Richie says, gently lifting Eddie’s chin, until he can clearly see his doe eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m nervous,” Eddie mutters.

“I make you nervous?!” Richie yelps.

“Please,” Eddie replies as he gently slaps Richie's hand away from his chin, “I need to call Myra. Obviously, I’m not going to divorce her over the phone, but I should let her know I’m coming back tomorrow and that we need to talk.”

Just when Richie thought he couldn’t be any happier today…

“You’re leaving your wife for me?! Oh, Eduardo, you’re giving me the vapors!” Richie says dramatically as he places the back of his hand to his forehead and theatrically leans against the wall. Eddie snorts out a laugh.

“I love you, but no. I’m leaving my wife because I **don’t** love her…”

Richie stands, looking slightly disappointed, so Eddie continues, “and because it turns out, I like dick.”

Richie steps back and raises his hand for a high-five, exclaiming gleefully, “Yeah you do!”

With a huff and a smile, Eddie reluctantly high-fives as he says goodnight, but Richie catches his hand once it connects. He rotates his hand around, so that Eddie’s hand is on top of his, palm to palm. Then, he bends at the waist, and brings the back of Eddie’s hand to his mouth for a kiss.

Richie looks up at him from under his brow and, with no Trash Mouth voices, simply says, “Goodnight, Eddie.”

Eddie pulls his hand away, but only so he can place both hands on Richie’s cheeks and pull him in for a kiss.

It’s different from their first kiss that morning. Their faces press together roughly, until Richie steps forward and slightly elongates, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and drawing him in closer. Eddie’s hands slide to the back of Richie’s head, fingers gliding through his hair, as soft lips hungrily knead over each other and the occasional tongue prods out. Mike, Beverly and Ben each hoot and holler as they make their way into their own rooms for the night. Fighting back a chuckle, Richie begins to fully stand, pulling away, but Eddie sucks at his bottom lip, rises on his toes and squeezes himself up closer to prolong the kiss. Of course, Richie submits, bending back down. When they do step back from each other again, Richie smiles and pinches a cheek. Eddie rolls his eyes, but, surprisingly, he allows it.

“Good luck with the wife, Eds,” Richie says as he slowly backs up to his own room, “I’m here if you need me.”

As his door shuts, Eddie hears Richie giggle, “He-he, dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Easter egg from the book: "Hanscom tossed both of the wrung-out lemon wedges onto the bar. His eyes were fiery red and he was breathing in hitching, gasps. Clear lemon-juice dripped from both of his nostrils and trickled down to the corners of his mouth. He groped for the stein [of whiskey], raised it, and drank a third of it…"  
> 


	11. Late Bloomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie reflects on his past and takes action toward the future he hopes to share with Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable.  
> ⚠️ WARNING: Eddie’s sexuality is discussed.

_A few days ago:_

_Anxious and in a hurry, Eddie packed the entirety of his medicine cabinet and half his closet… well, half his casual wear anyway. It was just Derry. Myra continued to call out from downstairs._

_“What do you mean you’re leaving?! You were just in a serious accident, Eddie! You could have a concussion or whiplash! You can’t go anywhere!”_

_“Myra, it wasn’t that serious an accident. I didn’t hit my head, and I **have** to go!”_

_He dragged his two stuffed suitcases and a toiletry bag downstairs, where Myra was crying._

_“But you could be hurt! And why?! Why do you have to go?! Tell me!”_

_“Listen Myra, I can’t. I’m going to help some friends, but that’s all I can tell you. That’s all I really know. I’m fine, and I’ll be back in a couple of days.”_

* * *

Eddie is what you call a ‘late bloomer’. He didn’t understand a lot of what he was feeling in his adolescence. He didn’t know why he **really** liked Harry Stone on Night Court, to the point of having posters on his wall. 

(1)

He didn’t know why, after he met Richie Tozier, he always craved his attention. Later, Eddie didn’t know why he blushed when Richie would casually touch his skin or give him a wink while making a sexual innuendo (which Eddie didn’t understand those half the time either). Ironically, over the past few years, Eddie compulsively watched Richie’s acts on YouTube during lunch, and he certainly didn’t know why he did that. He’d think, ‘This shit’s canned and not that funny,’ but then play the next clip anyway. Eddie didn’t know that he spent his formative years flirting with the funny boy in glasses, and he didn’t know that he was gay.

He had crushes on girls, at least he thinks he did. In high school, he swears he had a thing for Demi Moore and Molly Shannon.

(2)

He kissed a girl or two then, but, because of his mother, he waited until college to date. There, he made it through a few hand jobs and a blow job, but he almost always went soft during sex. It was all uncomfortable, awkward, and rather distressing. His roommate once asked him if he was gay, but Eddie thought, ‘That’s something I’d just know, right?’

He assumed that he just didn’t like sex (3).

After college, Eddie met Myra in the office. She was the administrative assistant for the Risk Department. Myra seemed so familiar, and he felt like he recognized the relationship that was developing between them. Eddie wasn’t sexually attracted to her, but Myra didn’t seem interested in sex. He thought this meant that they were a good match. Mrs. Kaspbrak wanted to see him married before she died, and he knew that wasn’t far off, so he proposed.

* * *

Now, at the Derry Townhouse, sitting on the bed, Eddie finally turns his phone on and has to wait nearly 10 minutes for the notifications to end. He decides to email his lawyer to ask about the process for initiating divorce.

While pacing the room, mentally preparing himself to speak with Myra, his lawyer calls. Eddie checks the clock, shocked that she’s still working, and answers the phone.

“Hi Eddie! It’s Jade.”

“You’re working late.”

“No, not really. Just playing solitaire, but I saw you emailed in my notifications...”

“OK... Did you read it?”

“I did. You know you have a fairly ironclad prenup, even if you’re at fault, but, just in case, what’s the reason?”

“I am definitely gay.”

“Oh, that’s covered. It's in there, and she signed it, through her lawyer no less.”

“You know that off the top of your head?”

“Well, it’s not standard, at all, but you insisted it be in there so, yes, I remember. Honestly, I’ve been expecting this for years.”

“Jade, we’ve only been married for 5 years.”

“That sounds about right. I've been expecting this for 5 years."

Eddie snorts out a laugh, "Yeah, OK. That obvious, huh? How'd you know before me?"

"You knew well enough to put it in the prenup, Eddie,” she teases, but then more earnestly says, “We can get going on the petition whenever you’re ready. If you acquired more assets since the prenup, splitting those up may take time, but otherwise, this should go quickly, at least for a divorce. Let me know when you’re ready to move forward.”

* * *

After clearing all the notifications without a read or a listen, Eddie calls Myra to tell her that he’s OK and coming back tomorrow. As soon as she answers, however, Myra goes off on one of her tirades, wailing about how she always knew he'd leave her and that his mysterious friends turned him against her. At first, Eddie tries to soothe Myra and calm her down, but then she snaps at him, “You’re **helpless** without me, Eddie! Come home! You need me to take care of you!”

‘Helpless?’ he thinks, ‘ **I** nearly killed a literal fucking monster, twice, climbed out of Its underground lair alone and took care of myself just fine without you.’

He feels a small swell of pride, and then thinks, fuck it. With that, he says, “Myra, I’ll be home tomorrow. We will talk then. Goodnight,” and he ends the call.

After blocking Myra’s number, as well as her mother’s number, Eddie emails his lawyer again.

“Let’s move forward on this,” he types, “I’ll get a list of assets to you ASAP. I’m 40 years old, and I need to start living my life already.”

He silences his phone and puts it on the charger. Looking at the empty bed, he thinks of what he now considers to be his first real kiss. He liked kissing Richie, both times. There was nothing awkward or uncomfortable about it, and, for the first time ever, Eddie Kaspbrak wants more. He rethinks his outlook of ‘not liking’ sex when, before, it was clearly with the wrong people… but he's getting ahead of himself. Tonight, he decides to take only a small step forward.

* * *

Eddie knocks on the door, and a groggy Richie answers.

“We’re sleeping only.”

“What? No cuddling?” Richie asks in a yawn as he starts a considerable stretch. His arms slowly extend up, back arches and head falls back. Eddie can’t help but glance down at what’s now exposed beneath Richie’s hemline. His skin is pale with a narrow column of dark hair extending down beneath his pants, which are hanging just at the hip. Noticing he’s suddenly biting his bottom lip, Eddie starts to think this may be a bad idea, but, as Richie recovers from his stretch, Eddie snaps out of it and peeks in the room.

“That’s full size,” he says, pointing at the mattress, “We’re going back to my room. I have a queen.”

Richie smirks.

”Don’t,” Eddie asserts, but Richie can’t help himself…

“You **are** a queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I had to give a nod to [Harry Anderson](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/88de8bb5-25e8-46a2-897b-561e8c4f6b65) aka IT miniseries' adult Richie Tozier.  
> 2\. Pretend Mary Katherine Gallagher was in the 90s. I needed her for my Demi Moore/Molly Shannon mashup equivalent of gender swap Richie!  
> 3\. Although Eddie was wrong, I just want to add that there is nothing wrong with being asexual.  
> FYI: In this story, just like Pennywise, Maturin has the power to influence people. I made the turtle’s connection to Carrie obvious but Beverly and Eddie’s lawyers are connected as well; I tried to be subtle with Green & Jade. The turtle also influenced the Losers as well as Audra to go to Derry.


	12. Goodbye for Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie enjoy their morning together. The losers check out of the Derry Townhouse and say goodbye.

_June 2, 2016:_

Sunlight wakes Eddie for the second morning in a row, but today, he is in no hurry. Richie and his legs are intertwined. Richie is on his back with Eddie’s head on his chest, and their arms are wrapped around each other. Eddie never expected to be one for cuddling, but this is nice, despite the embarrassing morning wood currently resting on Richie’s hip. He shifts his weight to start getting up, when Richie squeezes him tightly.

“Five more minutes, please?”

Eddie smiles and complies, for roughly five more minutes, before demanding he be allowed to get up and shower.

* * *

“We went, what, 25 years without each other at all. Surely long-distance will be cake,” Eddie says, wearing boxer briefs and his open robe as he repacks his suitcases. Richie happily watches on, still lying in bed. Then, Eddie picks up a light grey hoodie, the one Richie lived in the day after Eddie died.

“Hey Eds?”

“Hmm.”

“Can I, uh, can I keep that?”

“What, this? Why would-“ Eddie was going to ask why he would want a plain old hoodie, especially one that will barely fit him, but something in Richie’s eyes stops him.

“Yeah, Rich,” he says, handing it over and kissing the top of his head, “You can keep it.”

Since Eddie got out of the shower, the others have been more and more noisily talking from each other’s rooms about a variety of topics: available flight times, keeping in touch, Beverly designing a dress for Audra, everyone getting together again soon…

“Well,” Richie says, getting up, “I guess I should go pack, too.”

“And shower and brush your teeth,” Eddie mutters.

“Yes dear,” Richie says as he hugs Eddie and kisses his forehead.

Richie opens the door and yells out, louder than anyone else, “You assholes are disturbing the other guests! Use your inside voices!”

Audra laughs while everyone else breaks into loud heckling, and Richie smiles as he shuts the door to his room.

* * *

The losers check out of the townhouse. Outside, after loading up luggage, Bill takes Richie’s hand and then Beverly’s. Ben, Mike and Eddie join hands with them to complete the circle, and they make another pact.

“We’ll never forget again,” Bill says, and this time, they don’t.

Audra insists on taking several group pictures. She’s never seen Bill so happy. Ben and Eddie each give her their phones and ask she take even more.

“Of course, the cowboy and the risk analyst are the only ones with phones that still work! What are your cases made from? Vibranium?” Richie chides.

Mike chimes in, “Hey, mine still works. I was smart enough to not take it, uh,” he glances at Audra, “I just left it at home.”

Richie retorts, “You mean the crime scene, Mike?”

They share many repeated hugs while saying their goodbyes and promising to keep in touch. Bill and Audra offer to give Mike a ride to the library, while Ben and Beverly linger on the sidewalk, flirting coyly. Richie walks Eddie to his rental, but before Eddie gets in, they hold hands as they share one more thing, a tender kiss goodbye.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of kissing you,” Eddie says, gently caressing Richie’s knuckles with his thumbs, “I’ll call you tonight, so don’t forget to get a new phone.”

Richie tears up and hugs him firmly, practically engulfing Eddie inside the open car door. Eddie rubs his back and whispers in his ear, “I love you, Richie Tozier.”

“I love you, too, Eddie Spaghetti.”

* * *

Before going to the airport, Richie gets a new phone. He is expecting an important call tonight. The store is halfway to the airport, but Richie goes back. He’s tired, exhausted even, but he won’t leave Derry behind before doing one more thing. After parking on the Kissing Bridge, Richie pulls out his pocket knife and walks to the railing. He remembers approximately where he carved it, but it takes a minute to find. Then, there it is, in large letters, ‘R + E’. He squats down to freshen the declaration, having finally told the cute boy that he loves him, and knowing now that the man loves him back. His puffy eyes manage to fill yet again, but this time, they’re happy tears, because after years of searching, Richie finally found what he was looking for… he found his Eds.

Another loser makes a pit-stop before going to the airport. After dropping Mike at the library, Bill shows Audra the Neibolt house. Obviously, he couldn't tell Audra everything, but he told her a lot.

_Yesterday:_

_He told her about growing up with Georgie, and how he went missing in 1988, along with several other children through 1989. Bill told her how desperate he was to find his brother and how his parents made him feel like a shadow in his own home. He told her that he and his friends figured out who was taking the children and tracked It here, to the Neibolt house. Audra asked, “That Henry Bowers guy, right?"_

_He didn’t answer and never gave a name as he continued telling her about Beverly being taken into the sewers below, how they saved her, how they tried to kill It, but It got away, and last, he told her that they all came back because Mike said it was happening again._

Today, things are better but still somewhat tense between them. Bill knows she must have more questions, but she’s basically let him do all the talking. “Wow. What did it look like last time you saw it?” Audra asks, not knowing they had returned to the house after the incident at the library. Again, he doesn’t answer. He just gazes at the rubble. Then, he notices something in the wreckage, something silver.

“It’s my bike!” he exclaims, before digging it out from the debris and walking it to the street.

“Get on,” he says, looking to Audra.

“You can’t be serious,” she replies.

“Sure I am! Eddie jumped on the back of this just the other day! Come one!”

Audra timidly sits on Silver with Bill. She chooses to not ask how he had **this** bike the other day or how it ended up here. Her arms wrap tightly around his waist, and he takes off.

Down the street they go and around the block. As Bill pedals, he imagines all the tension and doubt disappearing, calling out, “Hi-ho Silver! Away!” (1)

By the time they get back to the car, and back to Neibolt, they are sure of a few things. First, they agree to never work with each other on a film again. Next, they agree to try marriage counseling. And last, they agree that Silver is coming home with them.

They find a shop which will ship the bike to England and head to the airport for a long flight home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Easter egg from the book: "We're going for a ride," Bill said, and he began to roll Silver forward toward Palmer Lane, listening to the gravel crunch under the tires. "I want you to hold on, Audra."  
> 


	13. After Derry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter discusses what happens as the losers leave Derry, returning to their lives at home, and ways they already are coming back together. Some of the plot is inspired by the book. Of course, I've added my own interpretation/assumptions/spin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable.

Bill boards the 12-hour flight home with Audra, while the other losers already find themselves being drawn back to each other, in one way or another.

* * *

_Mike Hanlon:_

Mike stands inside his attic apartment and looks around. A place he once viewed as the command center of Operation Kill Pennywise, now seems, well, depressing. It’s time to start healing, so, after eating some breakfast, he decides to tidy up and make a list of chores.

  1. Organize all of the books and references stacked throughout the apartment.
  2. Return each library book to its proper place.



He thinks to himself, ‘That alone will take a couple of days.’

  1. Dust and sweep.



‘That will be simple enough, but it should wait until after the book project.’

He looks around again and decides to first start a chore he can tackle today: the laundry.

After changing out of Ben’s loaned outfit from back at the Derry Townhouse and gathering his own dirty clothes, Mike heads to the laundry mat. There, he’s sorting the items out, when he comes across Ben’s pants yet again. Mike smiles as he goes through the pockets, finding a few business cards belonging to Carrie Maturin. He decides on the next chore: update his resume. Then, he safely stores the business cards in his wallet and texts Ben to ask about returning the clothes.

* * *

_Ben Hanscom:_

On the plane ride to Albany, Ben emails Brandon, his friend and the Technical Architect Partner at his firm, to let him know that’s he’s heading home and asks for an update. Brandon respects Ben’s design aspirations, but isn’t afraid to speak his mind, so they work well together. When Ben let him know that he had an emergency, no questions asked, Brandon stepped up on their current project. This will be their fourth building in NYC, and they both think it will be the best one yet. Brandon replies within the hour, 'Design approved. Going through construction admin now. One more meeting in CA tomorrow but should be ready to break ground soon. What about you? Everything OK?'

Ben smiles and sends, 'More than OK. Let’s schedule a call for after your meeting.'

'Have your people contact my people. P.S. Happy Birthday.'

Ben recalls the kiss at the quarry and his breakfast date with Bev, thinking to himself, 'Best birthday in years.' He forwards the message to his assistant and asks that she set something up with Brandon. She reminds him that the Chicago project is up next and asks, 'When do you think you can make the site visit?'

‘Chicago?’ Ben thinks to himself, ‘Wow. That’s convenient.’

* * *

_Beverly Marsh:_

In Chicago, Bev makes two stops after she disembarks the plane. First, she purchases and sets up a new phone. Next, after checking her messages for the first time since arriving in Derry, she rushes urgently to her friend’s home.

Her husband, Tom Rogan, assaulted her best girlfriend, Kay McCall, on the same night that Beverly walked into the Neibolt house. After breaking and entering her home, he violently beat her, interrogating for Bev’s whereabouts. Kay insisted she did not know, but of course she did. Beverly came straight to her home after leaving Tom, and Kay helped her make travel accommodations to get to Derry safely. When Tom threatened to cut her face unless she told him where to find Bev, she cracked… or at least he thought she did (1).

Kay told him that Bev had gone to her place in Cocoa Beach, and he believed her. After giving him the address to her vacation home, Tom threatened her to not tell the police, and he left. At the emergency room, a doctor convinced her to tell the police what happened. Tom had blackened both her eyes, broke her nose and sprained her arm. Kay eventually pressed charges and provided her lawyer with home security footage of the attack. By the time Beverly is at her friend’s side, a warrant is issued for his arrest, and Cocoa Beach police are cooperating.

“But enough about me, and certainly enough with Tom!” Kay exclaims, “What about you? Did everything work out in Derry? What was that all about anyway?”

“It’s hard to explain, but yes, everything worked out. I’m so happy I went,” Bev says, smiling as she reflects on the past few days.

“Well, let me know what’s in Derry water because you look great,” Kay says.

“Trust me. It’s not the water. It was the company,” states Beverly, “Speaking of company, mind if I stay in your guest room for a few days?”

“Of course not! Hell, I expect you to stay longer, at least until that asshole is arrested, or you get tired of entertaining me. I have absolutely nothing going on… well, except tickets to a show.”

“What show?” Bev asks.

“Look, there on the desk. I forget his name, but he’s funny.”

Beverly walks to the desk as instructed and sees two tickets. She picks them up laughing, and she yelps, “You got tickets to see Trash Mouth?!”

“Who?” Kay asks, confused.

* * *

_Richie Tozier:_

It’s an eight-hour flight home to Los Angeles. After getting some more sleep, Richie figures he should call Steve, his manager. He answers without saying hello.

“Are you finished with your mid-life crisis or whatever that was? I haven’t heard from you in weeks, Rich.”

“It hasn’t even been **a** week, Erica Kane. Calm down,” Richie sighs, rubbing his face with his free hand. He’s still slightly puffy, so he waves down the flight attendant for water.

Steve continues, “Well, luckily there were multiple witnesses to your puking outside so I claimed you were ill in Toronto. That helps explain away **that** performance. I cancelled both dates in Reno, obviously. You're still sick, by the way. I was about to cancel **additional** cities, since I hadn’t heard from you. Are you ready to come back?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Don’t cancel, and let’s get Reno rescheduled. Also, after all this is over, I want to meet with the writers. I have an idea I want to flesh out.”

There’s a pause before Steve asks, “Who are you and what have you done with Richie Tozier?”

“You’re so fucking dramatic,” Richie laughs and drinks some water, “I didn’t even have writer’s until **maybe** 10 years ago.”

“Let’s come back to that. First, I want to go over the rest of this tour schedule and figure out possible dates for Reno. The sooner we re-book, the better.”

Richie lands safely, and Steve has a car waiting for him at LAX. He checks the time on the ride home. It’s late in New York, and Richie starts to worry. 

His home is quiet, a stark contrast from the Derry Townhouse these past few days. Richie doesn’t like it. He turns on the TV and heads to the kitchen for a snack. As he munches over a bowl of cereal at the kitchen counter, his phone finally rings, and his heart flutters.

* * *

_Eddie Kaspbrak:_

On the drive home from JFK, Eddie mentally prepared himself for the conversation with Myra, willing himself to not fall back into old habits. He has allowed her to strong-arm him for the length of their relationship, a marriage built on mutual fear and codependency. Eddie does not recall when he had this revelation, but he knows it to be true.

Now, parked in the driveway, his anxiety keeps him from leaving the battered SUV, when he gets a text from Richie: 'I carved this when I was 13 years old. Stopped by to freshen it up a bit. I wasn’t going to say anything but, what the hell. It’s cute.'

Richie then sends a picture from the Kissing Bridge. Carved in one of the old wooden planks are the initials ‘R + E’. Eddie’s anxiety doesn’t disappear, but it certainly feels lighter.

'That’s fucking adorable,' he messages back. ‘Am I the only one who didn’t know back then?'

'No way, Jose. I kept my pining under wraps. No one knew but me and apparently Ben.'

'Bev said that she and Stan knew.'

'Seriously? Shit. It probably was just you then.'

Myra steps out the front door and looks at Eddie from the porch. Her arms are crossed, and she’s tapping her foot, obviously irritated.

'Got to go Rich. I’m home, and Myra’s here.'

'Call me later! I love you!'

'I love you, too,' Eddie smiles as he types it, noticing he unexpectedly feels strong, brave and ready.

It’s hours later, but, all in all, Myra took the news well. The wailing and shouting subsided, so they have actually been talking for some time now.

“I think a part of me always knew,” she says, still sobbing slightly and hitching her voice, “It just felt so nice to be needed.”

Eddie reaches across the kitchen table to pat her hand and says, “I’m sorry, Myra. I really didn’t know, but now that I do…” Eddie pauses and thinks of Richie, “Well, it’s just not fair to either of us to stay married. I’m not happy, and I can’t imagine you are either. Happy people don't act like this.”

“I don’t want to live a lie. I don’t. And I want you to be happy, Eddie,” she looks up to him and attempts a smile, “Really, I do.”

Hearing Myra say, ‘I want you to be happy,’ soothes a part of him that he didn’t realize still hurt.

“Thank you, Myra.”

She continues sobbing, more dramatically now that Eddie is packing a few suits. Old habits die hard. He has his own bedroom but still thinks it best he stays in a hotel. At the door, about to leave, Eddie tells her that his lawyer is already drafting the petition and will contact her lawyer soon. Myra’s crying eases up a little, and she simply says, “OK.”

Eddie continues, “We’ll need to make a list of assets acquired after we married. The house, the cars, the furniture...”

“O-OK Eddie. Goodnight.”

Eddie pauses. She won’t look at him now. She knows there's no manipulating him out of this. Still, he can’t help but be a little impressed with her. Myra surprised him tonight.

As he drives to the hotel, Eddie smiles, just thinking about talking to Richie. Of course, he waits to call until he’s not driving. He’s taken enough risks this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Easter egg from the book: In the film, Tom did not show up in Derry, so I decided it was because Kay did not tell him Beverly’s location, as she does in the book.  
> "Let me tell you something," he said, the words coming out in little pants and blows of warm air, "you're going to tell me where she went or you're going to be picking your face up off the floor. You've got three seconds, maybe less. When I'm mad it seems like time goes a lot faster."  
> My face, she thought, and that was what finally caused her to give in ... or cave in, if you liked that better: the thought of this monster using the jagged neck of the Waterford vase to cut her face apart.  
> "She went home," Kay sobbed. "Her home town. Derry. It's a place called Derry, in Maine."  
> FYI: The next chapter is the last in this part, and it’s very short...


	14. Stan’s Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my interpretation/assumption/spin of the scenes from the final movie montage, during the reading of Stan's letter in IT Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I already addressed the Kissing Bridge, I've added more REddie at the end.  
> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable.

It’s been two weeks since the last meeting of the Losers’ Club, and they still remember. In fact, memories continue to resurface as time goes by, and, as promised, they’ve kept in touch.

Mike accepted the paralegal job in Jacksonville with Carrie, and he’s nearly done packing. Mrs. Maturin’s wife is a real estate agent, and she was able to find Mike a beautiful studio apartment within walking distance of the office, one with rent he could more than afford on his new salary. A pay advance covered the down payment, and it seems that, finally, Mike is experiencing that opportunity the other losers have enjoyed these past 27 years.

As he finishes packing, he locates Stan’s letter, and stops to read it for the third time. Then, he calls each of the losers to see if they got letters, too, which, of course they did. After briefly catching up with each of his friends, Mike loads the last of his things in the car. He reflects on his time in Derry, as he looks at a photo booth picture from 1989. The sun is shining on his drive out of town, and for the first time in nearly three decades, Mike is excited about his future.

After Mike’s call, Audra brings Bill his wedding ring, which he left on the sink again. She sees he’s been crying.

“Hey, do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah,” he says and hands Audra Stan’s letter, “Yeah, I do.”

They start marriage counseling this week. The couple doesn’t know if things will work out, but they’re both willing to try.

_A couple of months later:_

Ben and Beverly celebrate her business-loan approval on their official first date, a week in Monaco. The rest of the losers will tell you that they’ve basically been dating long-distance since Derry. However Ben and Bev will tell you that flirting and keeping in touch is not dating. Who’s to say?

“Here,” Beverly says, handing Ben a glass of champagne, “I want to make a toast.”

Ben smiles and takes the glass as Bev continues, “To Stan and his expert advice.”

He memorized Stan’s letter and knows exactly to which line she’s referring. They clink their glasses together and he says, “If you find someone worth holding onto, never ever let them go.”

Meanwhile, on the coast opposite from his subleased New York bachelor pad, Eddie Kaspbrak settles into his new home. When the group vice president notified him of a promotion opportunity in Los Angeles, he didn’t need to think it over and immediately threw his hat in the ring. Long-distance with Richie was going really well, but, if this wasn’t fate, what was it? Despite his persistence, Eddie wouldn’t move in with Richie. He did however move to Richie’s neighborhood and gave him a key.

The Trash Mouth, who had meetings for his upcoming Netflix special, calls to see how it’s going. He’ll be home tomorrow, but he calls Eddie every day when traveling.

“Hey Eds!”

“I hate that name. Don’t call me that.”

“You love it.”

Eddie smiles and huffs out a laugh, because it’s true, but rather than admit it, he says “No, I love you. There’s a difference.”

Richie tells him how the meetings went as he secretly changes his morning flight home to a red-eye, having decided that he wants to see his boyfriend as soon as possible.

As Eddie tells him about his day, they both get a group text from Bill: ‘I’d like to call a meeting of the Losers’ Club. What is everyone’s schedule like this month?’

Later that night, Eddie decides to do one more thing before going to bed… Near his framed letter written by Stan Uris, on which Eddie circled the words ‘Be proud,’ he hangs an abstract painting on the wall, the first piece of art he’s picked out himself. He doesn’t know what it’s supposed to be, but he thinks it looks like a turtle.

(1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fan-Art/Artist Credit: https://twitter.com/keikoma28  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work and read the next part, but know, going forward, that the rating is explicit. ⚠️🔞  
> If you want to read the next part but want to skip the smut, you easily can do so! There are warnings within the work as applicable.  
> Also, I know I'm not the most descriptive writer but I just had to get all of these ideas out! If something inspires you, please tag me so I can read it! Several of you are far more talented writers than me.


End file.
